cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
R.G. Armstrong
R.G. Armstrong (1917 - 2012) Film Deaths: *''Ride the High Country (Guns in the Afternoon) (1962)' [''Joshua Knudsen]: Shot in the head/face (off-screen) by either James Drury, Warren Oates, or John Anderson while R.G. is at his wife's grave. His body is shown afterwards slumped against a fence when Joel McCrea approaches the farm, thinking that R.G. is only kneeling in prayer. *Major Dundee (1965)' [Reverend Dahlstrom]: Stabbed in the back with a lance during a battle with French soldiers. (Thanks to Brian and Gordon) *''The Great Northfield Minnesota Raid (1972) '''Miller: ''Shot in the chest by the townspeple during a robbery; his body his shown afterwards in a coffin on display. *Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid (1973)' [''Deputy Sheriff Bob Ollinger]: Shot to death by Kris Kristofferson. (Thanks to Michael) *''Evilspeak'' (1981) [Sarge]: Neck snapped when a demonic force causes his head to rotate 180 degrees while R.G. is fighting with Clint Howard in the cellar. *''Children of the Corn'' (1984) [Diehl]: Stabbed and beaten to death(off-screen) by Courtney Gains and the other children in a garage; his body (only his hand, actually) is shown afterwards beside a car. (Thanks to Wen and Pat) *''Dick Tracy (1990) '[Pruneface]: Shot to death by Madonna while R.G. and Henry Silva are trying to kill Michael J. Pollard in a warehouse. (Thanks to Nicholas) *Payback (1995)' [''Mac]: Killed by Marshall Bell in prison. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Invasion of Privacy'' (1996) [Sam Logan]: Killed by Johnathon Schaech (after Johnathan first strangles him into blacking out with a seatbelt). (I have not seen this movie myself, but since the IMDB identifies R.G.'s character as "Sam Logan, Storekeeper Murdered by Josh," that's a pretty good giveaway.) Television Deaths: *''Black Saddle: Client: Dawes''Black Saddle (1959 series)(1959) [Ben Dawes]: A heavy earth filled bucket falls on to his head at the bottom of his dry well when the rope breaks as Michael Hinn is hauling it up. We later discover that his wife Phyllis Coates had partially cut the rope. (Thanks to Brian) *''Rawhide: Incident of the Lost Woman'' (1962) [Gantry Hobson]: Trampled to death when his horse throws him and injures his leg in the path of stampeding cattle that he and his men were trying to scatter so the could steal them. *''Cimarron Strip: The Battleground'' (1967) [William Payne] Shot to death by Telly Savalas from one side of the river as he urges his followers to cross from their side. (Thanks to Brian). *''The Invaders: Panic[[The Invaders (1967 series)| '(1967)]] [Gus Flagg]: Shot by Robert Walker Jr., as R.J. was climbing down from an observation tower after blowing the siren to alert authorities that an alien spaceship was parked in a nearby field. *Friday the 13th: The Series: The Inheritance (1987)' [''Lewis Vendredi]: Pulled down an "elevator shaft" into Hell; he returned in several subsequent episodes, but was always sent back to Hell. (Thanks to PortsGuy) Notable Connections: *Mr. Mary Craven (widowed) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1917 Births Category:2012 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by damnation Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Death scenes in Prison Category:Actors who died in Sam Peckinpah Movies Category:Death scenes by head trauma